vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cicada/Grace Gibbons (CW)
Summary Grace Gibbons is the main antagonist in Season 5 of the CW TV series The Flash, and the second bearer of the Cicada mantle. Grace is the niece of Orlin Dwyer , the first Cicada, who went into a coma during the events of the Enlightenment and gained numerous powers. After waking up, she decided to continue her uncle's mission to kill every meta-human in Central City and kill anybody who gets in her way. She is portrayed by Sarah Carter (who previously play Alicia Baker in Smallville) as an adult, and by Islie Hirvonen as a child. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Unknown with powers Name: Grace Gibbons, Cicada Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Female Age: 10 yo (younger-self)/likely in her early 40s (future-self) Classification: Meta-human, Serial killer (in the future) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification (With her dagger and via Energy Projection), Electricity Manipulation (With her dagger), Forcefield Creation (With her dagger), Detection (The dagger glows red if a meta-human is near and can detect the exact number of meta-humans near Grace), Limited Telekinesis (Her natural connection with his dagger allows her to mentally summon it back to him, even if the dagger has been sent as far away as outer space), Homing Attack (With her dagger), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can generate dark matter energy from her hands, which she uses to either blast her enemies or remotely grab, move, and keep objects in place), Flight, Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (The dark matter satellite shard that struck Grace created a sort of protection field that amplifies mental defenses, blocking any outside interference with her mind), Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Knife Fighter, Stealth Expert, Pain Tolerance, Skilled Detective and Huntress Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Unknown with powers (Is at least comparable to her uncle when he was Cicada and could be superior to him. Fought and defeated the entire Team Flash when she attacked them at S.T.A.R. Labs in 2019) Speed: Peak Human with Relativistic reactions (Reacted to the combined attacks from Cisco Ramon, Killer Frost, Iris and Joe West at the same time and even countered one Barry's lightning and restrained him before he could react), Unknown with Flight Lifting Strength: At least Normal Human Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher via Energy Projection (Can harm the likes of Flash) Durability: Wall level (Survived being struck by a forcefield generated by Vickie Bolen) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters by throwing her dagger and via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Her lightning bolt-shaped dagger, a pair of kukri knives, her mask, and her Cicada suit Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: The Metahuman cure made by Cisco and Caitlin can make her human again, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier